fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Return Home/Ending (Sonic Pan Version)
(After defeating and sending off Eggman, Mephiles, and their crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who emerged wearing one of Eggman’s hats) Group: Hooray for Captain Sonic and Admirals Tails and Knuckles! Sonic: Alright, you hearty crew! We’re casting off! Knuckles: You heard him! (The group saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Knuckles: Heave those halyards! Tails: Like he said too, our hearties! (Molly, Elise, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal spoke up to them) Molly: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Sonic and Admirals Tails and Knuckles? Dorothy: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Cosmo: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Amy: (Curtsies) With love on top? Sonic: (Bows) At your service, madams. Tails: (Bows) How can we help you? Knuckles: (Bows) Anything you desire? Tikal: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Dorothy: Just curious. Molly: That’s right. Sonic: To London, my dears. Tails: We’re taking you home. Knuckles: As you wish. Molly: Aw, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. Thank you. Amy: Yeah. Thank you. Molly: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the London kids cheered upon hearing that. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned to their crew) Sonic: Man the capstan! Tails and Knuckles: Hoist anchor! (The recruits and the Lost Starter Pokemon then raised the ship’s anchor) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Fairy dust! (Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku saluted) Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Troll village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Trolls and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, Teddiursa, Tom, Jerry, Toto, and the London kids carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then noticed Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal smiling at them passionately. They go up their respective lover and took their hands) Knuckles: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Tikal: Don’t mention it. Tails: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Cosmo: I know. We had a blast. Sonic: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Amy: Thanks. Sonic: And like my friends and I always say, to live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Sonic's group: That’s right. (The three couples look at Coco, who is watching happily with Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.”) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Goodbye. Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: Goodbye. (They finally kissed. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, Crash, Coco, Aku-Aku, and Crunch then flew over the London kids and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with Sonic's group in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings returned Teddiursa to the backyard and gently tied the rope collar on her neck. Then they returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Giselle and Robert walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Teddiursa, who is happy to be back in the house again. Giselle had done what she promised the kids to do: Change Robert’s mind about both Molly, Dorothy, and Teddiursa during the party) Giselle: Robert, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Molly and Dorothy. After all, they’re still children. Even Teddiursa herself is a loyal Pokemon servant. Robert: (Yawns) Giselle, you know I never mean these things. (To Teddiursa) ''Right, Teddiursa? ''(Teddiursa nods with a chirp. Once in the nursery, Giselle noticed Molly and Dorothy’s beds are empty) Giselle: (Gasps) Molly, Dorothy?! (She turned to the window and saw Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal sleeping there. Giselle turned the light on as Teddiursa ran up to them and shook them awake) Giselle: Girls, what are you and the other girls doing there? (After groggily waking up, the girls noticed Giselle and Molly and Dorothy ran up and hugged her) Molly: Oh, Mother! Dorothy: We are back! Amy: We missed you! Cosmo: It’s good to see you again! Giselle: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Robert: (Confused) Back? Molly: All except the Lost Starter Pokemon. TIkal: They were not ready. Robert: (Confused) Lost St...? Not ready for what? Amy: To grow up. Cosmo: That’s right. Molly: That’s why they went back to Mobiusland. Robert: (Confused) Mobiusland? Cosmo: That’s right. Molly: Yes, but Dorothy and I are. Robert: (Confused) You are...? Molly and Dorothy: Ready to grow up. Robert: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Robert’s line, Giselle and Teddiursa are tucking the sleeping kids in their beds) Amy: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Molly: Coco, Crash, Crunch, Aku-Aku, and the mermaids. Dorothy: Not to mention the Trolls. Cosmo: And Poppy and her husband Branch. Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: And Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. Tikal: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Molly: That’s right. Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Robert: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Molly: Let me finish. We knew Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles would save us and they did. Cosmo: And we even called them an Eggfish and a Jewelhog. (They laugh) Cosmo: Well, actually, we called Captain Eggman an Eggfish and Admiral Mephiles a Jewelhog, that is. Amy: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. And Sonic and I shared our first kiss. Cosmo: And I shared my kiss with Tails. Tikal: And me with Knuckles. Dorothy: Which I admit is romantic. (The girls went to the window as Robert got tired) Robert: Giselle, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. The girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Dorothy: Mother, they are really wonderful. Amy: You should see how well they sail this ship. Tikal: Yeah. Cosmo: And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Giselle called out to Robert) Giselle: Robert? Robert! Robert: Now what, Giselle? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Teddiursa who noticed the ship and smiled) Robert: Teddiursa, did you see...? (Teddiursa nods. She and Robert went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Giselle started to feel the same thing) Robert: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Giselle: (Happily) Robert, dear. I too remember this ship. Molly: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Fanfiction Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies